


It's Always Have and Never Hold

by JenIchigo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, inspired after a song by The Fray, set in Brotherhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenIchigo/pseuds/JenIchigo
Summary: It was there that Noctis heard something he would never thought hear. Ignis, the Ignis who had always been too stuck up and acted more like a parent than a friend to him, was actually singing. And he had the voice for it.





	It's Always Have and Never Hold

“See ya, Noct!” Prompto said cheerfully as he waved and ran to the direction of his apartment. Noctis waved back at his blond friend. He then walked to the black car waiting for him at the school gate. Upon the King’s request, Ignis had agreed to pick up his son that afternoon despite the argument the two had the other night about the young prince’s lack of responsibility. The chamberlain was not one to hold grudges but that does not mean he forgives and forgets easily. Not when Noctis still owed him an apology for snapping at him despite the efforts he made to make sure that all of the prince’s paperwork and report were done on time and his apartment remained spick and span. Reluctantly, Noctis opened the door and got on the passenger’s side. Ignis shot him a quick glance with his hands on the wheel. He then started the car and the engine roared to life. 

  
  


The trip was quiet. Neither of them said a word and the only sounds in the atmosphere was some news ad on the radio. It only annoyed Noctis and the raven could not help but switch the station, which was nothing but another cheap advertisement. Sighing, Noctis flipped through the radio channels. Ignis was not at all pleased but he stayed quiet. If he spoke now, it will only make the tension between them grow.

  
  


The older of the two chose not to say a word until something familiar played. “Don’t change the station.” Ignis said out of reflex. “Huh?” Noctis gave him a puzzled look.

 

“I like this song.”

 

“Whatever, Specs.” The raven shrugged and slumped into his seat. He leaned against the window and looked outside. The sound of a soft piano ballad played in the background.

 

_ “If I don’t say this now, I will surely break _

_ As I’m leaving the one I want to take…” _

  
  


It was there that Noctis heard something he would never thought hear. Ignis, the Ignis who had always been too stuck up and acted more like a parent than a friend to him, was actually singing. And he had the voice for it. 

 

“You… know this song?” Noctis asked as he slowly turned away from the window and gazed at Ignis.

 

“Of course,” the brunet replied. “This band is one of my favorites.”

 

He then softly sang along to the chorus. 

 

_ “Oh, ohh… Oh, ohh,  _

_ Be my baby…” _

 

Noctis did not know when did he start joining into the song. 

 

_ “Oh, oh… Ohh, ohh,  _

_ Be my baby, _

_ I’ll look after you...” _

  
  


As Ignis stopped at a red light, the second verse began to play.

 

_ “There now, steady, love, so few come and don’t go, _

_ Will you, won’t you be the one I’ll always know?”  _

  
  


Noctis was now singing on his own as Ignis stepped on the gas when the light turned green.

 

_ “When I’m losing my control, the city spins around, _

_ You’re the only one who knows to slow it down...” _

  
  


Just then, the skies darkened and rain softly poured down the streets of Insomnia. The pitter-patter had Noctis looking straight at the windshield. “Didn’t think you’d have good taste in music,” he said teasingly. “That’s interesting to know.” 

 

Ignis merely chuckled as he continued singing. Noctis joined him once more. 

 

_ “Oh, oh… Ohh, ohh,  _

_ Be my baby, _

_ I’ll look after you...” _

 

The brunet gave Noctis a quick glance and the lines came out as if they were intended for young man next to him.

 

_ “And I’ll look after you…” _

  
  


Noctis knew his heart had just skipped a beat. This moment felt all too perfect: a peaceful drive, a good song on the radio and Ignis just centimeters away. It was almost as if they never argued the night prior. He wished that neither the ride nor the song would end. 

 

_ “If ever there was a doubt,  _

_ My love she leans into me… _

_ This most assuredly counts,  _

_ She says most assuredly…” _

 

The lyrics came out of Ignis’ lips melodically. A part of Noctis thought it was a waste he could not hear the brunet sing as much. His voice had suddenly seemed more alluring. There were times when Noctis had thought that Ignis looked perfect in every way and could be doing much more in his life but here he was driving him home on a rainy day. 

  
  


And contrary to what Noctis was hoping, the man in question had suddenly stopped. And so did the car. They were right in front of Noctis’ flat. The sound of car doors unlocking interrupted the song. “We’re here,” said Ignis. “Let me get the umbrella.”

 

But the raven refused to get off. “The song still isn’t over.”

 

_ “I’ll look after you,  _

_ After you…” _

 

They both looked at the radio. Ignis smiled slightly and began to sing along once again. His eyes were on Noctis, who returned his gaze and sang softly with him.

 

_ “It’s always have and never hold, but you begin to feel like home, _

_ What’s mine is yours to leave or take, what’s mine is yours to make your own.” _

 

Ignis no longer felt like he was just singing along. It was like the song had been made for this moment and the lyrics were everything he had longed to say since the day he and Noctis were brought together. Until that last verses of the song, their voices went on.

 

_ “Oh, ohh… Oh, ohh,  _

_ Be my baby… _

_ Ohh, oh, oh... _

_ Oh, ohh… Oh, ohh,  _

_ Be my baby… _

_ Ohh, oh, oh….” _

  
  


When the song ended, Noctis swallowed and asked coyly, “Will you stay over?” 

 

“I will.” Ignis replied. “I have all the time for you.”

  
  
  


=====================================================================

 

“Say, doesn’t this sound familiar?” Noctis said as he picked up a French fry. Late at night, the song from the radio was all he and Ignis could hear at the diner. Prompto and Gladiolus had turned in and stayed at the caravan. It was just them and alone with the melody of a piano and a steady beat of drums.

 

The bespectacled advisor sat across him with a can of Ebony in his hand. “Quite,” he answered. “Surely brings back memories.” 

 

The raven nodded and hummed to the tune.

 

_ “If I don’t say this now, I will surely break _

_ As I’m leaving the one I want to take… _

 

Ignis’ lips curved up as he took a small sip. He then began to sing softly.

 

_ “Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait _

_ My heart has started to separate...” _

 

Just then, the chamberlain was no longer in front of Noctis. He was now standing by his seat with a gloved hand stretched out. “May I have this dance?” Ignis asked invitingly. 

 

Noctis grinned slightly and took his beloved’s hand. “Of course.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YES I AM ALIIIIVE
> 
> And I finally decided to write a fic for a different ship! Please forgive me because I totally typed all this in one go. (And with the song on loop for like three times)
> 
> Alsoooo~ I'd really love to write more IgNoct next time! I will live for this ship and I will die for this ship ♥ 
> 
> P.S. A kudos a comment will sustain me //slapped


End file.
